


too good

by electraheathens



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining Draco, SO MUCH DAMN ANGST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electraheathens/pseuds/electraheathens
Summary: harry is too good for draco.





	too good

_ scared my love, you’ll go. _

 

draco’s terrified. he doesn't want harry to die. he doesn't want to watch the boy he's loved for years die because of a horrible dark wizard. a dark wizard who could kill him and his family with one flick of a wand.

a dark wizard who controls everything he does. 

 

_ spend my love, heart broke.  _

 

draco has spent a long part of his life pining over harry potter, the chosen one, also known as the boy he thinks he has no chance with. gryffindors and slytherins aren't supposed to be friends, or more than that. 

or at least that's what draco’s been taught to believe.

 

_ so my love don't show. scared my love, you’ll go. _

 

draco is terrified again. terrified to show his love for harry. if he does, people will never think of him the same way. he won't be the intimidating slytherin king anymore. he’ll be the weak lovesick boy who is being held on puppet strings by the dark lord himself. 

no one can find out who he really is.

 

_ too good to be good for me. _

 

harry is too good. too good to be draco’s. draco’s a lowlife death eater, and harry’s destined to be the wizarding world’s saviour.

so forever, they’ll just be potter and malfoy. 

not harry and draco, a couple.

just potter and malfoy.

 

_ too bad that that's all i need _

 

draco needs someone good in his life. he's sick of being surrounded by death eaters and dark wizards. he's sick of being forced to torture and sick of being tortured. he feels sick at all the awful acts that are committed in front of him. awful acts he sometimes is forced to participate in. 

he wants harry to save him. 

he wants harry to love him.

**Author's Note:**

> songfic based off of too good by troye sivan.


End file.
